


Amenity

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Between Episodes, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Season/Series 05, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The priestess watches the maiden sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amenity

Kisara’s bones were cold and pale, and while the blood that flowed around them was mortal (crimson and hot under dragonskin), she would never be warm. Not truly, not in her soul, her heart.

Normal humans were scared of the dragon, of such danger, the risk of her, the unspoken longing for the sharp, bitter taste of pale skin. Eyes wide, mouths slack, they would rather throw themselves upon treacherous rocks than to feel the White Dragon’s wrath. Their minds would then be filled with tormenting songs of the White Dragon’s conquests.

They were fools, the priestess knew, every last one of them.

Isis watched Kisara sleep, counted her breaths, inhale, exhale. She remembered the beat of the woman’s heart, fast and fluttery, like a small, exotic bird. The priestess knew, even then. That Kisara was the girl Seto would want to protect, keep safe, that he would want her in ways that couldn’t possibly be more different to his duty as one of the Guardians of the Pharaoh.

Kisara was sunshine and warmth, sweetened cream in a cup like the nurse would give her when she couldn't sleep. Other than the White Dragon’s spirit, there were no angles to the woman, nothing that a man could cut himself on, just smooth, welcoming curves, almost endless.

Isis couldn’t help but reach out, ghost her hands over the rise and fall of Kisara's sleeping form.

"You do hold the White Dragon," she whispered. Kisara is stronger than her, than all of them. She will save them, save Egypt and together they would live forever. She was certain of that. She moved closer, fingers sliding carefully through Kisara's white hair. "Soon, fair maiden," she said under her breath.

"Soon."


End file.
